1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscope reprocessor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there have been endoscope cleaning/disinfecting apparatuses that clean/disinfect an endoscope contaminated as a result of the endoscope being used for a subject. In an endoscope cleaning/disinfecting apparatus, an endoscope is disposed in a treatment tank, an endoscope and the endoscope cleaning apparatus are connected via a tube, and air or liquid is fed into an endoscope conduit from the endoscope cleaning/disinfecting apparatus, whereby the endoscope conduit is cleaned/disinfected.
An endoscope cleaning/disinfecting apparatus includes, for example, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2012-66018, a check valve in an air feeding passage between a connector for tube connection, which is provided in a treatment tank, and a gas pump in order to prevent a liquid in the treatment tank from flowing into the gas pump from the connector.